


Favor

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dare, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Thief Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean panics while trying to complete a dare that could get him arrested and Castiel accidentally helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet originally posted on tumblr.  
> [Tumblr Link](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/120317725661/shit-shit-dean-raced-down-the-tile-pathway)

Shit, _shit_.

Dean raced down the tile pathway, passing store after store as he dodged through people. He was going to _kill_ Benny if he made it out of this. Absolutely throttle him.

Suuuure. The mall cops didn’t _care_. They _never_ did their job.

Fuck that mindset right in the ass.

“Hey! You!”

The teenager pulled his hood up over his head and ignored the fading calls as he ran and reached down to make sure the stolen iPod hadn’t fallen out of his pocket during the race. While he was fast, and it didn’t look like anyone around him cared enough to be a hero, he wasn’t out of the frying pan yet.

Stupid, _stupid_ dare was going to get his ass arrested.  

As soon as he gauged that he was just enough out of their line of sight, he made a sharp right at the next intersecting pathway, only to run head on into another body.

Dean stumbled backwards and rubbed at his sternum, still breathing heavily.

“Shit, I’m so–”

He looked up and was caught off guard by vaguely disgruntled, bright blue eyes.

“–sorry.” he finished.

The unfortunate bystander frowned, but shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his shirt. He was a boy, probably around Dean’s own age, but maybe a little younger. The blue eyes were framed with dark hair and curious expression.

“It’s fine,” the boy said.

Dean licked his lips in agitation when he heard the sounds of the cops getting closer. Dammit. Outrunning them probably wasn’t going to be an option anymore. Something drastic was going to have to go down.

“I–” he stepped back and peered down to see the other end of the mall. “–I need a favor.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

Dean nodded and bounced on his toes, trying to channel the nervous energy. “Like right now.”

He frowned. “What kind of–”

_“I think he’s over here!”_

Dean panicked as the voice of one of the cops sounded way closer than he would have liked. Reaching out, he acted on impulse and covered the other boy’s lips with his own, closing his eyes and praying that the mall cops would look the other way and keep running past them. Another silent prayer went up to whatever god was in charge of forgiveness in these sort of situations.  

A surprised sound escaped him when he realized that the guy was not only kissing him back, but was tugging him the few steps towards the wall that would obscure them partially from view.

That was…that wasn’t expected.

The pattering sound of running feet got closer and closer, until it finally passed the two of them and continued on it’s course. The kiss broke soon after with a relieved sigh from Dean.

Dean grinned stupidly, but the smile quickly fell after a sharp jab to his arm.

“Ow!”

“ _Ask_ next time.” The other boy frowned as he brought his hand back to his side. “But you’re welcome.”

Yeah. He deserved that.

“I’m sorry! If I’d had five more seconds–” he stopped and snapped his mouth shut. “Wait you knew?”

The boy tilted his head to the side in a way that reminded Dean of a puppy. “That you were running from them?”

“Well…yeah.”

“And you were using a public display of affection to throw them off course.”

“I guess.”

“You’ve seen The Winter Soldier too many times.”

Dean scoffed but shrugged his shoulders. It had worked so what the hell?

Grinning, he stuck out a hand. “I’m Dean.”

The other boy studied the hand for a moment for reaching out and shaking it once. “Castiel. My father is head of security here, by the way.”

Dean immediately snatched his hand back as dread sunk into his gut. Of all the rotten luck in the world. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Castiel laughed at Dean’s obvious shock and shook his head. “Relax. I’m not going to turn you in.”

Suspicion seeped into the corners of Dean’s mind. “Why not?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “You obviously have a reason for stealing what you did. Just don’t do it again, alright?”

Dean glanced at him awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal. “Whatever.”

Castiel smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets as he turned to walk away. “I’ll see you around.”

And with that, Dean was left staring after him until he turned the corner. He scoffed and shook his head at his own dumb luck, but quickly realized that he should probably vacate the premises as soon as possible.

Once he’s successfully made his way into the parking lot, he leaned against the Impala in victory and reached into his pocket to inspect his winnings; proof that he’d completed that damn dare.

His fingers only found empty space.

Dean let out a sigh and shook his head, holding back a small smile. He’d been played by a cop’s kid.

He glanced back over at the mall entrance just as a boy with dark hair ducked back inside. 

Looks like he’d have to make another trip back. 

Just to complete the dare, of course.


End file.
